


Poesía

by Vardeldur



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardeldur/pseuds/Vardeldur
Summary: La vista desde el departamento de Keigo Asano es simplemente maravillosa.
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika & Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku
Kudos: 13





	Poesía

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Tite Kubo.

_"Poetry in your body_ _  
Got it started, may it never end  
Feel my rhythm in your system  
This is heaven, I'm your only friend  
Feel the beat in your chest  
Beat your chest like an animal  
Free the beast from it's cage  
Free the rage like an animal..."_

  
  
La noche se veía majestuosa desde el balcón del departamento. Bastaba con que bajara un poco la mirada para encontrarse con el juego de luces que creaba la cotidianidad de la ciudad. Las bocinas y el tronar de las motocicletas eran un eco a penas audible que llegaba al último piso. Si levantaba el rostro, podía vislumbrar cómo las estrellas se desnudaban de las nubes con apariencia de algodón. La brisa fresca, entrando por el ventanal abierto y la tenue oscuridad invadiendo la sala de estar. Todo era perfecto, tal como le gustaba.  
  
Dejó de estar perdido en el paisaje nocturno cuando esa mano tan conocida y firme lo tomó de la suya, cruzando sus dedos con los otros, sujetándose con toda la vida que les recorría las venas. Yumichika le dedicó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, de felicidad incontenida y sádica dulzura, porque así eran las cosas con Ikkaku; bellas, satisfactorias e increíblemente sangrientas. Una combinación perfecta que nadie, excepto ellos dos, comprendería. Se regocijó al tacto del otro sobre sus caderas. ¿Qué más podría ser tan placentero , además de desollar a quien osara enfrentarlo? Ikkaku Madarame.  
  
Se relamió los labios, esperando sentir la lengua de su compañero de vida dentro de su boca. Oscuridad total. El cuerpo fibroso apegado a él lo invitaba a sumirse en todos sus bajos sentidos al cubrirle los ojos con sus largos dedos. Entonces sintió que lo besaban con pasión y fuerza desmedida, destrozándole los labios a mordidas. Luego destrozó su ropa, dejando la mayoría de su cuerpo descubierto. Pagaría por eso después. Ahora solo le importaba que el hombre de su vida se deleitara con su belleza, como otras veces incontables.  
  
—¿Qué esperas?  
  
—Terminar de encontrar cada moretón… Para volverlos a marcar.  
  
La sonrisa pícara de ambos no hacía más que incrementar la complicidad. Ikkaku observaba con placer cada magulladura en la tersa y blanca piel de Yumichika, dentro de lo que la escasa luz regalada por el ventanal se lo permitía. Se relamió los labios y tomó cada muñeca del muchacho con firmeza, arrastrándolo hacia el balcón. Estando éste en el suelo, volvió a besarlo con fiereza. ¿Qué tenía Ayasegawa que lo hacía comportarse tan salvajemente? Todo. Lo tomó de la cintura para levantarlo, sin romper el beso. Entonces se abrió el pantalón, lo suficiente como para dejar libre lo que iba a utilizar.  
  
De un segundo a otro, Yumichika se vio arrinconado contra la baranda. Sintió el vacío bajo su nuca, provocándole un escalofrío de placer. Su espalda asomaba por el balcón lo suficiente para provocarle adrenalina pura, así como la presión de las manos de Ikkaku en sus antebrazos le provocaba la seguridad de quien es amado. Estaba al borde, literalmente. Al borde del placer de saber que la muerte podría estar cerca y de la satisfacción de que su vida pendiera de un hombre igual de fuerte y capaz que él.  
  
Con el dedo índice, Madarame recorrió el cuerpo de Ayasegawa desde su labio inferior hasta su pelvis, presionando, dejando una línea roja por la fricción. Luego lo jaló por los brazos, quedando entre sus piernas. Su miembro enorme y duro rozó los muslos del otro, provocándole otro escalofrío. Segundos después le arrancó un gemido de dolor y placer, tras penetrarlo sin advertencia, haciendo que su espalda se encorvara siguiendo la forma de la baranda.  
Yumichika se sentía en el cielo y con mayor razón al estar en esa posición, pues todo lo que sus ojos veían era el enorme cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas.  
  
—Mírame…  
  
Entonces Madarame lo jaló del cuello, quedando cara a cara. La mirada bestial con la que se poseían podría mantenerlos unidos toda sus vidas. A cada embestida, el de cabello negro intentaba reprimir los alaridos y para ayudarse en la tarea clavó sus uñas en los hombros de su amante, haciendo que este lo embistiera con mayor brusquedad. El silencio no perduró: Yumichika ya no podía contener los gemidos, ni Ikkaku la agitada y frenética respiración. De pronto, Ayasegawa se encontraba observando el vacío. Solo los automóviles eran visibles desde aquella altura. Madarame lo sujetó del cabello y le mordió el cuello, volviendo a penetrarlo.  
  
—Ikkaku…  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Iba a responder, pero su mente se nubló para dar paso a oleadas de placer. Su miembro rozaba contra la pequeña barrera de concreto. Parecía casi imposible soportar eso junto a la erección de Ikkaku penetrándolo, así que se mordió el antebrazo, concentrándose lo más que podía. Frunció el ceño, aguantándose. Si llegaba al clímax, él perdía la batalla. Pero eso no ocurriría…  
  
Un repentino codazo en pleno rostro dejó a Ikkaku sangrando. Sonrió con malicia, saboreando su propia sangre que escurría hasta sus labios. Por inercia se alejó, dándole completa libertad de movimiento a Yumichika, quien rápidamente lo lanzó hasta la alfombra en el interior. En cosa de segundos, Ayasegawa comenzó a sujetar las caderas de Madarame y a darle fuertes mordiscos en la pelvis. Luego se sentó sobre él, inmovilizándolo.  
  
—Te ves mejor cubierto de sangre, Ikkaku.  
  
Tomó el miembro del tercer puesto y lo dirigió hasta su entrada. Comenzó a moverse lentamente y regocijándose apoyó sus finos dedos en el pecho de su amante. Ikkaku sonrió. Nadie más que él sabía lo increíblemente fuerte que era su compañero, pese a lo delgado que se veía. Poco a poco la presión de las manos de Ayasegawa comenzó a cortarle la respiración, pero no, no se dejaría dominar por él, pese a lo delicioso que era poder observar a Yumichika en esa posición: su torso desnudo en un vaivén hipnotizante y su dulce y firme erección ante sus ojos. De forma rápida y agresiva lo tomó de la cintura para dejarlo en cuatro contra la alfombra, pero las rodillas del muchacho de pelo negro se estrellaron contra la mesa de vidrio posicionada ahí.  
  
Yumichika se puso de pie, quitando los restos de vidrio de sus rodillas. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ikkaku, pero este lo sacó de su enojo al besarlo nuevamente. La voz áspera de Madarame era un ronroneo para sus oídos. Sonrió complacido, así que desistió de ponerle difíciles las cosas. Al fin se dejó llevar por las caricias, por el aroma a sangre, por el cuerpo fibroso que tocaba con desesperación… Tomó el rostro de su amigo, compañero y amante para besarlo con la pasión que solo ellos podían entregarse. Le mordió los labios, causando una sonrisa algo sádica en Ikkaku. De inmediato, este tomó a Ayasegawa de los muslos y lo levantó, permitiendo que el trasero del pelinegro quedara pegado a su erección. Se miraron a los ojos por unos cuántos segundos, expresando todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.  
  
Entre ellos no eran necesarias las palabras.  
  
Entonces, Ikkaku lo llevó en la misma posición hasta el sofá. Lo recostó contra el respaldo, sin despegarse de él; nuevamente comenzó a penetrarlo, esta vez más lento, observando con deleite el rostro de porcelana. No pudo evitar sentirse el maldito más afortunado del mundo, como las incontables veces en que intimaba con Yumichika. No solo por el sexo, sino que su compañero era la perfección en todo sentido de la palabra: fuerte y hábil en combate, inteligente, un hombre con rostro de muñequito que podía despedazar como una fiera. Y lo mejor de todo que siempre fue y sería solo suyo, SU compañero de vida. Y se atrevería a afirmar que después de la muerte también.  
  
Ayasegawa dejó caer su cabeza hacia un costado, perdiéndose en el vaivén que golpeaba sincrónicamente su punto g. Su cuello quedó expuesto, así que Madarame, sin pensarlo, comenzó a besarlo y bajó hasta las clavículas para mordisquearlas. Cada vez empujaba más al fondo, hasta meter su miembro completo dentro de Yumichika, provocando un coro de gemidos inigualables. Así continuaron durante unos minutos, mientras Ikkaku masturbaba a su compañero con una de sus manos. Momentos después, ambos llegaron al clímax, gimiendo contra la boca del otro, aferrando sus dedos en la piel del otro. La semilla de uno dentro del interior del otro, la semilla del otro desparramada en la pelvis de ambos... Salió del interior de su amante, sin piedad, para recostarse al lado de este y pasar un brazo por sus hombros.  
  
—Eres poesía —soltó de la nada, mientras enroscaba los cabellos negros en sus dedos.  
  
Yumichika estalló de la risa.  
  
—Lo sé, lo sé… —intentó contenerse al ver el enojo en su compañero —Es solo que… ¿Alguna vez has leído poesía? —se recostó sobre él, apoyando su barbilla en el pecho del otro.  
  
—No, ¿para qué lo haría? —escupió y volvió a cubrir los hombros huesudos con uno de sus brazos.  
  
—¿Entonces?  
  
—Con tenerte a mi lado basta para saber lo que es, imbécil.  
  
Ayasegawa sonrió, satisfecho.  
  
  


* * *

  
La mañana amaneció radiante. Ambos dormían en la cama prestada dentro de la habitación de departamento, hasta que un grito ensordecedor los despertó de golpe.  
  
—¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió con la mesita del salón de estar?! ¡Mi hermana me va a matar! ¡Lo hará!   
  
Keigo Asano se jalaba el cabello, disponiéndose a limpiar el desastre.  
  
—¡¿Qué se supone que estuvieron haciendo esos dos?! ¡Les dije que no rompieran nada hasta que volviera...! —lloriqueó.  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Por alguna razón que desconozco, siempre que escribo lemon lo hago con alguna canción de fondo. Esta vez fue "Move your body" de Sia. Los versos al comienzo son de dicha canción.


End file.
